Urashiki's Defeat
by a-purring-bird
Summary: What if Urashiki was still alive after Naruto's and Boruto's last attack? Would he continue trying to get the Nine Tails' chakra or give it a rest and go home? (My version of the aftermath of Boruto ep 135)


Urashiki lay on the ground of a red, barren land. His body had returned back to it's base form and he regained his byakugan eyes. He was badly hurt but was still alive. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His breathing was heavy and pain surged throughout his body. He stood up but immediately clutched his stomach as he coughed up a bit of blood. Once he could recollect himself, he looked at the barren land that surrounded him. He then remembered how he got there. It was right after Naruto and Boruto attacked him with their rasengan. He was about to die but he had opened a space time portal at the last second and was thrown into this dimension.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "How could I have let this happen? Defeated by kids! How ridiculous!" Urashiki took a step forward but lost his balance and fell onto the ground face first. He cursed to himself and slowly stood back up, making sure he wouldn't fall again.

Seeing if his left horn was damaged, he reached up and touched it. It was luckily still there but he felt a large crack going across it. His eye twitched and he clenched his fists.

"Grr! I want to kill them! I want to kill them all!" He growled and began hyperventilating out of frustration. Realizing that it made the pain worse, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. After a few slow breaths, his breathing slowed down and the pain lessened.

"Those pests are probably thinking I'm dead and are planning on going back to the present. With them out of the way, I could finally get the Nine Tails' chakra but..." He sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm tired of going through all this trouble just for some brat's chakra. I think I'm just gonna go home." He took a few steps before remembering that he didn't have the time travel device. _Dammit! Those pests have Karasuki! I'll have to take it away from them. Or maybe I can sneak in when they use it. I'll have to be careful, though. They'll probably try to finish me off as soon as they see me._

He opened a space time portal that led to the scene where he was defeated. He stepped out and looked around. No one was there so he assumed they were back at the village. He began making his way there. After several minutes of walking, he could see the village coming into view. Not wanting to be seen, he hid in the forest.

"I'm sure they wouldn't use the time travel device in the village. They are most likely going to come out here to do it, when there's no one around." He watched the entrance of the village, waiting for Sasuke and Boruto to exit and come into the forest.

About an hour had passed when Sasuke and Boruto walked out. Urashiki watched as they headed into the forest and followed them, hoping they wouldn't sense his presence. Sasuke stopped by a large tree and decided they were far enough away from the village. The time travel device activated and he set the correct time settings that would take him and Boruto back to the present. Soon, a bright light grew from the turtle and surrounded the two ninja. It teleported Sasuke and Boruto to the time travel pane dimension and started to shrink to complete it's teleportation. Urashiki knew he had to go now so he got up and ran into the light before it disappeared.

"I can't wait to go home and see Dad again!" Boruto was saying.

"Yes. We can take it easier now that we've protected the past version of himself."

Suddenly, Sasuke felt someone else's presence. He quickly turned around and saw Urashiki. Boruto noticed him too and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Y-you're not dead?!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on-" He was interrupted as Sasuke charged at him and tried to cut him with his sword. Urashiki took a leap back to avoid it.

"Boruto! Stay there!" Sasuke activated his sharingan and glared at Urashiki. "I don't know how you're still alive but I'll gladly kill you for good this time."

"Tsk. Why don't you let me finish?"

Sasuke ran toward him and tried to stab him but Urashiki jumped out of the way again. He was still weak so he knew he wouldn't last much longer in the fight. He glanced over at Boruto and dashed up to him. Before Boruto could dodge, Urashiki got behind him and used his arm to get him in a choke hold. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer!" Urashiki shouted.

"Let him go, Urashiki!" Sasuke said sternly.

The bright light from before suddenly engulfed all of them and they braced themselves as they were teleported back to the present. It teleported them in the forest just outside the village.

Sasuke looked around and located Boruto. Urashiki had let go of him and was opening a space time portal. Sasuke rushed at him and slashed but he had finished going through the portal so the sword only cut through the air.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, facing Boruto.

"Y-yeah. But what about Urashiki?"

"He's very weak right now so it would be stupid of him to try to attack us again. And as long as we have the time device, he won't be able to go back in time and harvest the Nine Tails' chakra from Naruto's kid version."

"That's a relief!"

"We should head back to the village now and report to the Hokage."

Boruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. "It's good to be back!" Sasuke nodded and they began their way back to their village.

**In Kaguya's palace**

Urashiki plopped down on the floor. He was tired and out of breath. He looked up at the ceiling and reached his hand out toward it.

"Looks like I failed big time, huh?" He sighed. "Well, whatever." When the higher ups find out about this, he'd probably be punished. But for right now, all he cared about was resting and taking it easy. He laid his hand back down beside him and closed his eyes.


End file.
